Prudence Halliwell
Prudence is the oldest first generation Charmed Ones, the daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett, wife of Andy Trudeau, and birth mother of Percy Hartman. Birth Prudence was born October 28th, 1971 to Witch Patty Halliwell and mortal Victor Bennett. Her birth began the fulfillment of Melinda Warren's prophecy of the Charmed Ones. Life She grew up as a happy and naive, yet witty child, usually using her wit during arguments with her sister Piper over the use of their magic and different things like their toys. Though young, she had perfect control over her power Telekinesis, allowing her to move objects and individuals with simply the use of her mind. She usually channeled it through her hands but was able to channel it through her eyes as well. The Warlock Nicholas attempted to steal her powers. However, Penny and Patty Halliwell were able to stop him with the help of Leo Wyatt. In 1978, she almost lost her mother to the Water Demon. However, her half sister Paige was able to Orb to her mother when she senses her in danger and took her to safety. Relationship To Sisters Though Paige was only her half sister, Prudence was forever grateful for her saving their mother. Prue considered Paige as an equal, regardless of her not possessing any witch powers and only being her half sister. Prue was close to all three of her sisters, being a leader to them in times of need. Romance With Andy Andy Trudeau grew up with the sisters, learning about them possessing magic time and time again but every time Penny or Patty erasing his memory of them using it for his own protection. Prue and Andy started dating in high school. Their relationship was extremely serious, both feeling so strongly for one another. However, in their last year of high school together Andy was almost killed during a Demon attack. Prue erased his memory herself of them ever being together to protect him. The pain of not being with him caused her to erase her memory of them together. This caused her to not be able to fall in love with anyone ever again. Reconnection With Andy Prue and Andy meet in their early 20's and upon feeling a deep connection with one another their memories return. Prue explains to Andy why she did it and he convinces her he'd do anything to be with her and that it's worth the risk. Pregnancy In January of 1994 she became pregnant with Andy's child. She knew nothing about it until she noticed a slight weight gain. Her sister Phoebe was able to tell her that she was indeed pregnant. Though against Penny's better judgement, Andy and Prue become married, Prue keeping her last name. They were so happy together. It was believed that her child would be a baby girl and thus be the first child of any of the Charmed Ones. However, on October 31st, when the child was born a boy it was believed that though he was the child of a Charmed One that he would possess no magical powers, just as all past males of the Warren line possessed no magic. They named the child Percy, keeping up with the tradition of the first name starting with "P", gave him the middle name of Andrew, for Andy, and Halliwell for his last name. His full name being Percy Andrew Halliwell. A week after Percy's birth Phoebe Halliwell foresaw him growing up, not inheriting the Power Of Three and dying during a battle between the second generation Charmed Ones and several Demons. Prue, not wanting to lose him, talks to Andy and they decide to give him up for adoption. Powers *Basic Powers **Spell Casting **Scrying **Potion Making *Active Powers **Telekinesis ***Telematerialization ***Agility ***Deviation ***Advanced Telekinesis *Other Powers **Power Of Three **High Resistance